<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your name in the newspaper headline by therapppies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204224">Your name in the newspaper headline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapppies/pseuds/therapppies'>therapppies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Drama &amp; Romance, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, No Fluff, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, just sadness, sengen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapppies/pseuds/therapppies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And I am not that important to be in the news or even in your heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your name in the newspaper headline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While you were from science, I hid myself in sophism. The fallacy, the half-truths and the illusion were my faithful companions.</p><p>I used to say half words for entire (and confused) feelings. Fragmented, a fraud.</p><p>I made water turn into wine with a little dye, I became Jesus. But I can't make the love that I feel become smoldering love and get to you.</p><p>I'm calamity. I try, I fail, I break down in feeling. I forget you look at me and see my horror show, I regret.</p><p>What I have left is to pretend. I created a persona, I put so much effort into this farce that I forgot about myself. I drink my disgrace in a glass of wine and remember Dionysus, I think we'd be great friends. The god of wine, the god of the mask. What remains is to hide behind a mask, to abandon the body named Gen Asagiri and to live being just a lie.</p><p>I'm the character and the screenwriter of my piece of illusion, you're the chemist who synthesizes life. It ruins me.</p><p>The world is too small for you, Senku, but for me, it's something so huge that I lose myself.</p><p>I know that in the near future I will see your name in a newspaper headline, talking about some scientific revolution and how you saved humanity. I wonder whether I'll read this news through a newspaper or by a hologram. Whether is paper, whether is artificial intelligence, the world needs you — and so do I.</p><p>But I'm not important to be in a newspaper headline, and even in your heart.</p><p>Humanity has a lot more to offer you than I do, a boy with a vast collection of facets forged to lies, ready-made sentences and torn feelings.</p><p> </p><p>That's the end of my tragedy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>